In plumbing applications for example, pipes are cut to size so that they can change direction, terminate or be coupled to other pipes by couplings or connectors. However, when a pipe or tube is cut, such as by trimming, slitting or shearing, burrs form at the pipe end. The burrs can prevent a metal or plastic pipe fitting within its intended receptacle. The burrs on metal pipes in particular could damage a seal within a coupling. To ensure that a cut pipe end fits within a connector or plumbing fitting or forms a reliable seal within a coupling, the end is preferably smooth and free from burrs. Further, burrs can form on both the outside surface adjacent the pipe end and on the inside surface. Thus, it is advantageous to prepare the end of a cut pipe by using a deburring tool.
Pipe preparation tools that deburr a pipe end are known and some of the known tools also chamfer the pipe end. However, the known tools commonly comprise sharp brushes or cutting edges to remove the burrs and injuries to users of such tools are common.